Electronic cards are inserted into slots of electronic devices such as computers to transfer information between them. One type of electronic card, sometimes referred to as a PC or IC card, includes a sheet metal cover. The cover includes top and bottom sheet metal cover halves which have overlapping sides that are welded together. These parts of the electronic card are sold to companies that make custom circuit boards and that assemble the card parts. Many companies do not have welding equipment. A newer approach is to form the cover halves with sheet metal plate parts for EMI (electromagnetic) shielding at the top and bottom of the card, and to overmold plastic around the edges of the sheet metal. In a sectional view, the plastic overmolding includes a top column at the top cover half and a bottom column at the bottom cover half, with the columns having abutting surfaces that can be sonically welded together. Sonic welding equipment is more readily available and is often preferred to welding equipment. The presence of plastic abutting surfaces that are to be sonically welded, can result in the absence of sheet metal at the sides of the card. Such sheet metal at the side has been useful to provide a grounding surface that can be engaged by a contact of the computer to discharge static electricity. Also, such sheet metal has been used to electrically connect the sheet metal plates at the top and bottom of the card. An electronic card of a type that includes sheet metal plate parts at the top and bottom for providing EMI protection thereat, but with plastic overmolding at the edge portions to enable sonic welding to join the cover halves, but which provided grounding regions at the opposite sides of the card for discharging static electricity from the top and bottom sheet metal plate parts, would be of value.